lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius - list of portrayers
Attached is a list of all actors who have played Marius. Musical *Richard Dewitte – Original French Concept Album *Gilles Buhlmann – Original Paris stage cast *Michael Ball – Original London cast, Complete Symphonic Recording, 10th Anniversary concert *David Bryant – Original Broadway cast *David Malek – Original Canadian cast *Goro Noguchi, Motomu Azaki – Original Japanese Cast *Michael Drik – 1987 Glasgow cast *Avi Toledano, Yotam Zilberman – 1987 Israeli cast. *Edmund Jabłoński, Dariusz Siastacz, Tomasz Steciuk – 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia *Tashiro Hasao – 1989-91 Japanese tour *Conor Metcalfe – 1990 Frederciton cast *Richard Carlsohn – 1990 Stockholm cast *Jérôme Pradon – 1991 Paris revival *Kazutaka Ishii – 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994-2001 Japanese Tour *Hiroshi Miyakawa – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour *Ricky Martin – 1996 Broadway cast *Matthew Cammelle - 1997 Concert *Noah Tyler – 1997 Florida cast *Zen Ishikawa – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Samuel Paisley – 1998 Dover tour *Glenn Carter – 1999 West End cast *Katsumi Toi – 1999-2001 Japanese tour *Matt Rawle – 1999 Dublin tour *Niklas Andersson - 2000 West End Cast *Eisuke Tsuda - 2000-2001 Japanese Tour *Fabrizio Faniello – 2001 Malta tour *Ernesto D'alessio – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Kevin Kern – 2002 West End production *Hadley Fraser, Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End cast *Kohki Okada – 2003 Japanese Violet and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour *Yohei Izumi – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour *Koji Yamamoto - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour *Hayden Tee - 2005-2006 West End Cast *Masaaki Fujioka - 2005-2009 Japanese Tour *Adam Jacobs – 2006 Broadway revival *Jon Robyns – 2008/09 West End cast *Ryosei Konishi - 2007-2009 Japanese Tour *Ikusaburo Yamazaki - 2007-2011 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese Tour *Justin Mamo - 2008 Stagecoach Malta and Oxford Exchange Production *Jamai Loman – 2008-2009 Dutch cast *Adam Akerewusi, Sean Wren – 2008 Vancouver youth production *David Farberman – 2009 St. John's cast *Alistair Brammer– 2009-2011 West End cast *Jakub Uličník, Dušan Vitázek, Tomáš Novotný, Radek Novotný - 2012 Czech Brno Production *Naoto Nojima – 2011 Japanese Tour *Yuichi Harada - 2011-2015 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Tour *Gareth Gates – 2010-2011 West End Production, 25th Anniversary UK Tour *Nick Jonas – 2010 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Guido Balzaretti – 2010-2011 Mardid/Barcelona cast *Marcin Mroziński – 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Craig Mather – 2011-2012, 2016-2017 West End casts *Ryota Tamura - 2013 25th Anniversary tour, 2015 Japanese tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour *Sang Woong Jo - 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour *Justin Scott Brown, Max Quinlan – 25th Anniversay US Tour *Jamie Ward – 2012/13 West End cast *Rob Houchen – 2013/16 West End cast and 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert *Naoto Kaiho - 2015-2019 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour *Perry Sherman – 2013 Toronto Cast *Guido Balzaretti – 2013-2014 Spain Tour *Euan Doidge – 2014/15/16 Australian Revival *Andy Mientus – 2014 Broadway Revival *Chris McCarrell – u/s 2014 Broadway Revival, 2015 cast *Arbender Robinson – u/s 2014 Broadway Revival * Matt Rosell – u/s 2014 Broadway Revival * Matthew Fletcher – 2015 Rainbow Stage * Yoon So-Ho - 2015 Korean Revival * Felix Mosse - 2016-2017 West End Production (understudy), 2018 Guernsey Concert and 2019-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Taiki Naito - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Paul Wilkins - 2015-16 West End Understudy, 2016 Asia Tour, 2016 Dubai Cast, 2016-2018 West End Production * Harel Skaat, Eldar Brentman, Imri Ziv – 2016-2017 Israeli production cast. * Jason Fabbri - 2017 Uber Stage * Joshua Grosso, Robert Ariza - 2017 U.S. 30th Anniversary Tour * Agustín Argüello - 2018 México City Cast * Toby Miles - 2018-2019 West End Production * Harry Apps - 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour and 2019-2020 West End Cast * Hiroki Miura - 2019 Japanese Tour * Will Martin - 2019 Auckland Music Theatre and Amici Trust Movies *Gabriel de Gravone – 1913 film *Harry Spingler – 1917 film *François Rozet – 1925 film *Jean Servais – 1934 film *John Beal – 1935 film *Aldo Nicodemi – 1948 film *Cameron Mitchell – 1952 film *Giani Esposito – 1958 film *Roberto Bisacco - 1964 mini-series *Vivian MacKerrell – 1967 mini-series *François Marthouret – 1972 mini-series *Luis Torner – 1973 series *Christopher Guard – 1978 film *Franck Cabot-David – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Frank David) *Hans Matheson – 1998 film *Enrico Lo Verso – 2000 mini-series *Anri Katsu - Shōjo Cosette, the 2007 anime (voice actor) *Eddie Redmayne – 2012 film *Josh O'Connor - 2018 mini-series *Ethan Hall - 2019 The Downtrodden web series Category:Marius Pontmercy Category:List of portrayers Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables